


Afternoon D-Lite

by wordwank



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-04 21:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3091988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordwank/pseuds/wordwank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daesung has been working himself to the bone on his solo promotions. Jiyong lets him sleep in til the afternoon, and then gives him a very nice wake-up call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon D-Lite

**Author's Note:**

> Some cute gdae porn I wrote to celebrate Daesung's birthday.  
> Originally written April 27, 2013

The afternoon sun streams through the open blinds to create a pool of heat on most of the bed, for which Jiyong is grateful. He likes being naked, and it’s hard to enjoy being naked when things are a bit chilly.

He stretches out luxuriously in the tangle of sheets and props his head up on one hand as he turns to watch the other source of heat in the bed, who is as buck-naked as Jiyong himself but only his muscular torso is exposed as he sleeps with his lower half tucked in under the duvet.

Itching to get the day started, Jiyong attempts to rouse the other man by peppering kisses from his pronounced cheekbones to the soft skin under his jaw to his collarbones and shoulders. Daesung’s breathing changes slightly, but he doesn’t appear to be surfacing to consciousness.

Jiyong tries another tactic.

With the lightest possible touch he can manage, Jiyong traces his fingers from Daesung’s shoulder along the curving line of his side, over defined obliques and the softness between them and the jut of his hip.

Daesung sighs and rolls over onto his back, his peaceful expression constant.

Gently, Jiyong repositions himself on the bed so that he’s kneeling astride Daesung’s legs. Daesung had been up so late the previous night that it qualified more as morning by the time he’d gotten into bed, and all the travel must be messing with his internal clock - while Jiyong is used to irregular sleep rhythms, Daesung is usually up with the sun. It’s a rare moment to find him still in bed after noon.

Weeks ago Daesung had brought up, in his mild way, that Jiyong is anything but a morning person. He had mentioned that he’d been thinking of ways to soften the harshness that is the experience of G-Dragon reacting to a wakeup call. So it made sense for Jiyong to have a go at Daesung’s suggestion, just to see what he was in for, and give as good as he expected to get.

Slowly Jiyong slides his hands over Daesung’s firm waist up his chest to ghost over his nipples before slipping back down to his hips and thighs. He continues this pattern a few times, watching Daesung’s abs clench. Other parts of Daesung’s anatomy appear to be getting involved, too, Jiyong notes smugly.

Carefully, Jiyong slips the covers off Daesung’s legs and curls his hands around each thick calf. As Jiyong thumbs the sensitive skin on the underside of Daesung’s knees he sees Daesung’s toes twitch - clench and unclench.

There’s a smile on Jiyong’s lips as he leans forward to plant a kiss on Daesung’s legs, trailing from his knees up his inner thighs to his crotch. With both hands gripping Daesung’s hips he mouths at Daesung’s cock, already half hard, gently swiping open lips up the length.

Jiyong glances up and sees Daesung watching him with heavy lidded eyes. A strong hand slides into his hair to cup the back of Jiyong head, and he ducks down again to suck Daesung’s cock into his mouth in earnest.

One hand still on Daesung’s hip, fingers curling around to the thick muscle of his ass and thumb in the crook of his hipbone, Jiyong jacks Daesung’s cock with the other as he slides his tongue messily around the head. Normally he likes to go for exciting and adventurous tricks when he’s giving head but as a wake-up call nothing can really beat sloppy enthusiasm. And Daesung certainly doesn’t seem to be complaining.

Jiyong is hard, too, by now, but he’s banking on the fact that after his orgasm Daesung will happily oblige him by fingering him into oblivion with those amazing strong hands. The thought makes the skin on his neck and cheeks prickle and tighten, and he moans around Daesung’s cock.

“ _Ahhh_ ,” Daesung responds breathily, his first sound since waking. “Jiyong, I’m close.”

Jiyong feels a rush of pride, being able to bring Daesung this far so quickly, and flicks his gaze back up to Daesung’s face. His lips are shining with spit and red - he must have been biting them - and groans again at the image.

“Jiyong, I’m-” Daesung begins, and Jiyong knows what he means. He sinks down on Daesung’s cock as far as he can manage - which is pretty far, he knows smugly - and pulls back only slightly so that Daesung is coming in his mouth instead of against the back of his tongue. Jiyong knows how to work around a gag reflex.

As he pulls off, a string of fluid follows Jiyong’s lips until he swipes at it, working Daesung’s cock gently through the spasms. He swallows again, making sure his mouth is empty before climbing over Daesung’s pliant body to kiss him.

Strong arms encircle him, one broad palm on a shoulder blade and the other on his ass as they make out. Daesung moves more lazily than Jiyong, who is still hard and is making no attempt to pretend he isn’t rutting against Daesung’s hip.

Beaming, Daesung flips Jiyong onto his back and sucks a hickey onto the skin between Jiyong’s nipple and his dragon ball tattoo. He then sits up and reaches into the bedside table for the lube. Jiyong smiles, biting his lip. It’s always good to know you were right about something, especially if that something means he’s going to get an enthusiastic finger-fucking.


End file.
